Zutara week of 2011!
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: All seven days of this great week and all 100% Zutara!
1. Chapter 1: Mask

**A.N.**

Mask. History. Social Networking. Awkward. Legendary. Caught.

Those are the themes for this week. I know this one is a day late, but I hope you think it was worth it. This is **Ruby of Raven** and I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>He watched from a high up balconey as the Painted Lady left her room at the royal palace. The scarred man knew why she did this and did not bother to go after her just yet. The waterbender had told him exactly why she went back to being the Painted Lady. In return, he told her why he liked to become the Blue Spirit every now and then.<p>

* * *

><p>The Painted Lady only hid who she was but not her abilities. It was used to mask who she really was which was all she could ever ask for. She hated that she couldn't help people without drawing a crowd. Ever since the end of the war she couldn't do that. She became famous and well known around the world. Just like him, the Blue Spirit. The Fire Lord went back to being him for the same reasons.<p>

Her, the cloaked woman, smiled as she left the palace grounds. The Blue Spirit went around, fighting crime under the dark of night, just like her. He was different though when using his alter ego. He didn't use his powers, he never talked while in costume, and you couldn't see any of his skin or face. The one thing he couldn't mask was his skills with his daio swords. They were both different but both the same when masking their identities.

She looked behind her and she saw the familair blue and white mask a couple yards away. He always was faster than her. She wondered when he decided to start his chase. Usually he waited until she was completely out of sight but tonight it seemed he wanted to start eairly. They always chased each other until they were out of the royal city just for fun, just to see who could beat who. Then they would part ways and take care of what ever needed taking care of.

She created a fog to mask herself from anyone awake in town and to see if she could stop the Blue Spirit from following. Looking behind herself again, she saw his black figure still following her like it didn't even faze him. She liked to pull this trick on him often and he seemed to have expected it.

Her eyes narrowed and she decided to try a trick that Aang and Zuko only seemed to use. Collecting the water from the air around her, she used it to push herself up onto the roof of the nearest building and started running, jumping whenever she ran out of roof and jumped to the next one.

She looked across the street at the houses and buildings to see the Blue Spirit running on the rooftops just like her. She rolled her ocean blue eyes at him. He never did seem to change his tactics, just like her. Yet another thing they had in common.

Smirking, she saw the entrance to the city up ahead but still far away. All she'd have to do was exit the city before Zuko and she would win. She glanced over her shoulder to see how far behind he was, but he wasn't there. She looked across the street again and saw that he wasn't there either. Her smirk disappeared. Where could he possibly be?

She turned her head so that it was now facing forward again. It was probably another one of his tricks, but which one? He had so many, just like her. Many involved this kind of disappearing act. Her eyes narrowed again, ready for anything he decided to try. To her surprise, nothing happened. No attacks, no obstacles put in her way, no nothing. Where was he and what was he doing?

Finally, she reached the entrance to the city and went past it. She smiled and raised her arms in triumph when she stopped running. She won! She finally beat the FireLord! Her celebration didn't last long. It ended when a finger tapped her on the shoulder. Her smile vanished in an instant and she wiped around with a water whip at the ready. Her blue eyes met the golden ones of a raven haired man and her water whip immediately dropped to the ground, creating a puddle.

"I win," he told her mockingly. He had taken off his mask so she could see his face illuminated in the moon light. It had a smirk on it, one that she didn't like seeing when it was directed at her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Longer than you have," he said, taking a step closer to her. She could feel the warmth radiated off of him. "You know what the winner gets, don't you?" Now she could feel his warm breath on her face.

She smiled and rapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. "Yeah, I think I do." He smiled at her and closed the distance between them. His hand found it's way into her hair and knocked off the hat that was on her head.

If anyone walked by, they would see FireLord Zuko and Master Waterbender Katara kissing. Both of there masks were gone in that moment and both didn't care. No one walked by, no one discovered their masks for they where both on the ground. The Painted Lady's hat and the Blue Spirit's mask.


	2. Chapter 2: History

**A.N.**

This is history! A quick little cute one shot I came up with in an AU.

* * *

><p>History? She was clueless about her family history, unlike her boyfriend Zuko. He knew all about his family history. He was a prince for Christ sake! All of his family history was in our history books at school! She was jealous to say the least. All she knew about her families history was that her grandmother left her fiancee and then got back together with him many years later, but that wasn't entirely history. She knew nothing about her great grandfather or any of her past relatives.<p>

"Zuko?"

"Hm?" Zuko asked from where he sat next to me on the couch. He turned off the TV to look at her.

"Do you know any history about my family?"

He looked puzzled. "Why would I know any history about your family?"

"Isn't there any kind of records of my families history back at the palace?" she asked him.

"Um... Not that I know of? Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Because I don't know any of my families history like you do." He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "What?" she asked him accusingly.

"You're worried about not knowing your families history?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, so?"

"I think you should just be worried about your own past, present, and future because that's what I do."

"Why?" she questioned him.

His smile widened and he laced his fingers with hers. "Because I'm more worried about our future together."


	3. Chapter 3: Social Network

**A.N. **

Hey, this one is, **Social Networking. **Hope ya enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Zuko online<em>

_Katara online_

_Zuko: _Hey, how goes it?

_Katara_: Um... Good, I guess.

_Zuko:_ You guess? What's wrong?

_Katara_: Nothing at all. I'm just a bit sad about what happened. Ya know... with Jet?

_Zuko_: Oh, yeah... I forgot about that. You know he deserved it, right?

_Katara:_ Yeah... but still...

_Zuko:_ But nothing! He tried to get you to help him flood that building WITH PEOPLE INSIDE! He deserved to go to jail! Don't feel bad for him, he used you!

_Katara:_ I know, but I still feel bad about it. Did they have to throw him in jail?

_Zuko:_ Why do you care? He USED you. Aren't you angry?

_Katara_: Yes! Okay? I am angry! There! You happy?

_Zuko:_ I'm never happy.

_Katara_: God! What is with you lately Zuko? You've been acting more angry lately and we haven't seen each other as much. What's going on?

_Zuko_: Nothing's going on!

_Katara_: Zuko just tell me! You know you can trust me, right?

_Zuko:_ I know, but this is one thing that can't be shared with you right now.

_Katara_: And why not?

_Zuko:_ Just because.

_Katara_: Zuko, just because doesn't answer my question!

_Zuko offline_

_Katara: _Oh, that's it! I'm gonna find out what's going on with you wheather you like it or not!

_Katara offline_

* * *

><p>The next day after school, she walked right up to him. He was leaning against a tree talking to Toph about something right outside of school. Katara interupted their conversation and asked Zuko, "Spill it! What's your problem?"<p>

Zuko frowned and Toph smirked.

The short blind girl knew enough about their fights and knew that she should leave them alone to talk it out. Even though she clearly wanted to stick around, she didn't. Once the short girl clad in green walked away, Zuko answered Katara, "I told you, I don't have a problem."

Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "You know as well as I do that you have plenty of problems."

He glared at her with those golden eyes of his but said nothing in his defence for he knew she was right. He sighed. "Fine, you're right. I do have a problem, but I'm not about to tell you what it is."

She glared at him and stomped her foot in anger even though it was very childish to do so. "Why the hell are you being so stuborn about this? I just want to help you!"

He looked down at the ground and mumbled. "I know." Then looking back at her he said,"I just don't know how you'll react to it."

"What? What do you mean you don't know how I'll react to it?" she asked him, clearly confused.

He sighed again. "Look, if you promise you won't get mad at me then I'll tell you. Deal?"

She nodded. What ever he had to tell her couldn't be that bad, could it?

"My problem is..." he paused, as if not sure how he should say it. He sighed and started again. "My problem is that I-I can't seem to get you out of my head."

Her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Yeah," he said, looking back at the ground.

"Zuko..." His eyes snapped up to look at her as she spoke. "Zuko, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me last night or while I was with Jet?"

"Well, I didn't know how you would react," he told her again as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yeah, you told me that. But what I don't get is that you would like me like that. Of all the girls that hit on you and flirt with you, why me?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that I can't get you out of my mind and I care about you a lot more than I should. We've known each other for years but I only really seemed to noticed that I really like you this year." He was blushing from everything he just told her while all she could do was smile at how cute and shy he seemed right at that moment.

"I wish you would have told me sooner," she told him, as she took one of his hands out of one of his pockets and held his hand.

He seemed to blush even harder at the contact. "Does this mean you-"

Katara giggled. "Yes Zuko. I feel the same way about you." Then she kissed him right under that big tree while a certain blind girl stood in the shadows of the school watching them. That blind girl knew it was a good idea to get them both to try that social networking site.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

**A.N.**

This is **Secret**! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"How do we keep this a secret from Aang? He'll be crushed," Katara worried, as she held the firebenders warm hand as they walked down the beach as the sun started to set.<p>

"Don't worry about it," came his husky reply. "We'll simply tell him the truth. You know we won't be able to hide our affection for long. Sooner or later he's going to figure it out."

She sighed. "You're right. I mean, Toph told me she already knew about us."

He smiled. "Exactly."

She frowned and stopped walking, Zuko stoppped as well and turned to look at her. "Zuko, I know you're right but..."

Now he had a frown on his face to match hers. "But what?"

"But I know that when we tell him he's going to get angry, or sad, or both. He might even go into the avatar state." She looked out at the ocean with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you or Aang hurting each other."

Zuko sighed, rapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Katara, I don't think Aang's gonna have the reaction you think he will."

She turned around to look at him, still in his embrace. "Zuko, he told me he loved me after we kissed at your Uncle's tea shop. How could you think he wouldn't have the reaction I think he will?"

Zuko smirked. "You don't believe me? Well then, I'll just have to show you something." He unrapped his arms from around her and took her hand again in his again.

She wore a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean? Show me what?"

"You'll see," he told her as he led her back up to the beach house where all of the gaang was staying.

* * *

><p>When they entered the old beach house, it appeard to be empty.<p>

Katara sighed. "Why are we back here Zuko? Everyone went into town."

Zuko started leading her down the hall to where the bedrooms where. "Just trust me, this place is not empty," he said, suddenly stopping in front of Aang's bedroom door.

"Zuko, why are we here?" she asked him again.

"Ssshhh!" Zuko told her as he put his ear to the door. "Listen."

So she listened and to her suprise, she heard something. It sounded like moaning and one of the voices moaned the name 'Aang'. It sounded strangly like Toph's voice.

Katara backed away from the door in shock. "Oh my La. I can't believe it."

Zuko nodded. "I know."

"B-but I thought he-"

"I know."

"How long have you known?" she asked him.

"Since last night," he told her.

Katara shuttered. She had a feeling she knew how he found out.

"Ya know, there is a bright side to this?" He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And that would be?"

"Well, now that we know Aang's little secret, we shouldn't have a problem telling him our little secret after all."

She smiled at him, starting to walk back the way they had came with Zuko following right behind her. "You're right, but let's wait until they're finished to tell him."

"I couldn't agree more."


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward

**A.N. **

Today's theme is **Awkward!** Hope you think it's awkward!

* * *

><p>One word for that night was 'Awkward'. I think that's the only way to describe it.<p>

Zuko and I had been dating for a few month then and Zuko and I thought it was time that we met each others parents. He first met mine and I knew it was awkward for him but not as awkward as the next night was for me.

It all started when I knocked on the big mansions doors and a girl, about my age with brown hair, opened the door. She looked me up and down, clearly judging what to make of me. Her golden eyes along with her expression told me she didn't like what she saw. Finally, she said,"So you're my brother's girlfriend?"

I nodded. "I'm Katara. You must be Zuko's sister, Azula. Nice to meet you," I told her and held out my hand for her to shake.

She ignored it and scoffed at me. "You know, I honestly thought my brother would have better taste in girls, but I guess I was wrong."

I dropped my outstreched hand and glared at her. I remembered Zuko telling me his sister was 'a pain in the ass'. I now felt foolish for telling him that no sister could be as bad as he made her out to be. I was so wrong, oh so wrong.

"Azula!" came a women's voice from inside the house. The owner of the voice came to the door to stand beside Azula. Azula had some of the women's looks. I figured it was Zuko's mother, Ursa, whom he often spoke fondly of. "Azula, we do not talk to guests like that. You should know better," Ursa told her.

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said and left to go back into the house.

Her mother turned to me and smiled. "I'm sorry for my daughter's rude behavoir. I'm Ursa, Zuko's mother."

I smiled back at her and said,"Hi, I'm Zuko's girlfriend, Katara."

"Katara," she said, her smile seemed to grow. "Zuko's told me so much about you. Ever since he told me about you I've been dying to meet you."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"You're welcome. Oh! I'm sorry. Won't you come in Katara?" she asked as she stepped aside to let me enter.

I nodded and stepped inside. As soon as I did, I felt totally out of place. The place was so big, polished, and rich looking. I couldn't help but stare in awe at it.

"Big right?" Ursa said with a smile.

I nodded again. "I can't believe Zuko used to live here and I never knew his family was rich."

Ursa smiled saddly at me as she started to give me a tour of the place. "He didn't like living here. He went to go live with his Uncle when he was 16 and he didn't want anything to do with the family fortune."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask him that," she told me.

After that, we walked on in an awkward silence except when Ursa told me something about the room they entered.

We finally got to Zuko's old room and when we stepped inside, guess who we saw? Zuko! He was reading a book on his bed that had a silky black comforter on it. He looked quite comfortable laying there, reading by the light of a lamp on one of his nightstands by his bed.

Ursa and I both smiled. "Zuko, we have company," she said.

Zuko looked up at his mother's voice and smiled when he saw me. He put down the book he was reading on the black nightstand after he folded the corner of the page he was on. Standing up and walking over to us, he said, "You're early."

"I'm always early,"I told him."

He let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you are."

"Zuko, honey, let's go downstairs. I think dinner is almost ready," Ursa said with an even more brightly lite smile. I had a feeling that seeing Zuko happy made her even more happy than she aready was. I had a feeling that if my mom where still alive, her and Ursa would be the best of friends.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the dinning room, I finally met Zuko's dad. The man sat at the head of the table with Ursa on his right and Azula on his left. Zuko's Uncle, whom I've met before, sat next to Ursa. Zuko sat next to Azula and I sat next to Zuko and Iroh at the other end of the table.<p>

We all sat in an awkward silence after the intruductions. Ozai, Zuko's father, sat there with a face that you could tell almost never smiled. Ursa and Iroh keep trying to start a conversation through out dinner but each one ended quickly.

Finally, the night ended and Zuko offered to drive me to my apartment since I walked to his father's mansion. I said 'yes' to his offer and we hopped into his car.

On the drive to my apartment building, I asked him,"Was it just me or was this night really awkward?"

Zuko smirked and said,"Trust me. It was really awkward."


	6. Chapter 6: Legendary

**A.N.**

Today's theme is **Legendary**! I hope you think it's nice and cute!

* * *

><p>"Katara? What are you doing in here?" Zuko asked her as he entered the library in the royal palace.<p>

She was sitting in a comfy chair by one of the many bookshelves reading a book. "I'm just reading a book," she told him, barely looking up from the page she was reading.

The FireLord rolled his eyes at her and went to stand by her chair. "And what kind of book would that be?"

"This be a book about legends," she said with a smile, still reading.

"What kind of legends?" he asked as he took a seat on the armrest of the chair, trying to get a glimpse at the page she was reading.

"The romantic kind, like Oma and Shu," she said, finally setting down the book in her lap. "You know, I find that legend to be my favorite." Katara leaned into him as she said this.

"Oh, you do? Why is that?" he asked her, draping and arm around her waist, pulling her to lean even more against him.

"Because it reminds me so much of us. A legendary forbidden love and secret meetings, remember that?"

Zuko smiled at his wife. "All the time."


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**A.N.**

**Caught!** Need I say more about this theme?

* * *

><p>"Katara! Zuko! What are you doing?" my brother half asked and half screamed at us. He had opened the door to my room to find me and Zuko on my bed with him ontop of me without his shirt.<p>

"Oh shit, I'm dead," Zuko mumbled as he sat up.

"Oh yeah, you're dead!" Sokka yelled in anger, aparently having heard Zuko's comment. He ran over to my bed and yanked Zuko off of it by his shaggy hair.

"Ow!" Zuko yelped. Sokka led him by his hair out of my bedroom, then down the stairs to the front door, opened it and pushed him outside, closing it behind him.

"What was that for?" I asked/shouted when my brother turned back around to face me. I had followed them downstairs.

"What was that _for_? That was _for _being all over my babysister!" he shouted back.

"Sokka, I'm 17! I'm aloud to date!"

"Yeah, but you're not aloud to have sex or let him into your room without my premission!"

My eyes widened. "What the hell makes you think we were having or going to have sex?"

"I caught _him_ on your bed with _you_ without a shirt on! Why the hell wouldn't I think that?"

I face palmed myself. "We make out all the time without his shirt on! Sometimes we make out on the couch!"

"Oh... W-well, that still doesn't tell me why he was in your room without my premission," he told me.

I glared at him. "Well sorry if I didn't know that I'd have to ask you for premission!"

He sighed. "Sorry, I guess you're right. I did, maybe, overreact a little bit, but next time can you please tell me when you plan on going to your room to- you know...?"

"Make out? Yeah, I'll do my best to tell you and I can see how you would come to that conclusion," I told him with a small smile.

He returned my smile and asked,"Does this mean we have to hug and makeup now?"

I nodded and hugged him. We hugged for a good minute or so before we let go of each other.

"Now that that's done, can we let Zuko back into the house?"

My brother sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Fine."


End file.
